The present invention relates to a stretch wrapping device for wrapping for a film web around a load in an packaging operation.
A variety of stretch wrapping machines have been developed to wrap a load with a stretched film web in order to contain and cover the load. One of the most popular uses of stretch wrapping is to unitize a number of small packages with a pallet base so that they can be handled together as a larger unit.
Extremely effective stretch wrapping devices are available to perform this function such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,510 and 4,302,920 to Lancaster et al., and assigned to Lantech, Inc., which are incorporated herein by reference. However, a need has existed for a simplified inexpensive stretch wrapping device which does not have to be supported by a strong and extensive structural framework, yet which is durable and reliable in operation.
There also exists a need for a stretch wrapping device which occupies little or no floor space and which provides little or no obstruction on the floor so as not to interfere with positioning the pallet load in the wrapping position and so as not to interfere with other operations taking place in the vicinity of the stretch wrapping device.
There is also a need for a stretch wrapping device which accurately and reliably carries a web dispenser around a stationary load without the need for independent guidance from an operator while providing unobstructed access to the wrapping area.
There is a further need for a low profile stretch wrapping device which does not need support or guidance from above while being reliably guided around a load during wrapping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified inexpensive stretch wrapping device which does not have to be supported by a strong and extensive structural framework, yet which is durable and reliable in operation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which occupies little or no floor space and which provides little or no obstruction on the floor so as not to interfere with positioning the pallet load in the wrapping position and so as not to interfere with other operations taking place in the vicinity of the stretch wrapping device.
It is another object for the present invention to provide a stretch wrapping device which accurately and reliably carries a web dispenser around a stationary load without the need for independent guidance from an operator while providing unobstructed access to the wrapping area.
It is a further object for the present invention to provide a low profile stretch wrapping device which does not need support or guidance from above while being reliably guided around a load during wrapping.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.